I fear nothing, and am feared by the dark itself
by vyolit.Nightmare
Summary: Violet is normal on the outside and complicated on the inside. She likes it where she is, where no one knows her seceret. But when her transport crashes and everyhing is threatned, her cover, her life, and her vow never to love again.OCRiddick.PB.Postpone
1. Chapter 1: Crash

Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch black or any of its caracters. I do own Violet.

Violet James

_They say most of your brain shuts down during cryo-sleep all but the primitive side, the animal side. That explains why I'm still awake. I'm all animal, Atleast that's what I've been told. It's a long way to Tangiers system, plenty of time for something to go wrong. How many people were on this tin can? 40? I wouldn't know too many smells to tell them all apart and I can't see anything through my glasses. But that's plenty of people for me to kill, if something does go wrong._

_Or I cause it to go wrong_

Maybe I should introduce myself, Violet James; but most know me as Nightmare. As for not seeing; my eyes don't like the light so much and they scare people, no point in scaring people when it's not for fun, right? As for killing people, it's my job and I love it. Of course no one on this scrap heap knows who I am, not even that "blue eyed devil", Johns. A merc, that's for sure, and he's got a pay day on board. Richard B. Riddick, I've heard of him, supposed to be the best. I smelt a stowaway, to far away to really tell but I'd say it was a kid, others too, not important enough to mention.

The crash of broken glass snapped me out of my thoughts as I opened my eyes. I couldn't see anything; no as long as I'm in this 'crate' they call a container. I jingled the handle. Locked from the outside,

_Dahm _

I punched to glass, shattering it into thousands of little pieces and opened the door from the other side. I tumbled forward and landed on my knees.

_Gravity? Why the fuck is there gravity?_

The container across from mine flew open and none other then the "Blue Eyed Devil" Fell on top of me. The ship swerved to one side and we were thrown against one of the containers. Johns got up and attempted to walk only to have to hold onto the ship for dear life when the back end fell off, taking with it most of the passengers. By now everyone was awake. A piece of debris flew through the wall behind me a sliced through my arm. I let out a cry of pain. I felt the ship come in contact with the ground and I flew to the back of the ship.

I came in contact with the container in the ship, Riddick's. I looked up and saw him walking out of the busted container. Our covered eyes meet for a fraction of a second before he walked off, disappearing into a different part of the ship. I stood up and immediately regretted doing so. I grabbed my throbbing shoulder and winced. The smell of blood wafted to my nostrils. A man was priced near the heart, dead. I knew the smell, it was the navigator. I walked forward, easily avoiding the wreckage I couldn't see. I clicked my tongue a couple of times and my mind formed a picture, echolocation, gotta love it. My echolocation isn't like the other kind, I don't see vibrations, I see sound waves. Any sound soft or loud sends off waves which are picked up by my ears and form pictures in my head. The two Australian settlers, Zeke and Shazza I think I heard them call each other, were opening the other containers.

Using a cutting torch Shazza opened the storage box and a young kid fell out.

_Stowaway, I knew it._

"Guess somethin' went wrong huh?" the kid said sheepishly. I turned toward the nav-bay.

_That's the source of the blood_

I walked into the nav-bay taking off my cloth headband and using it to bandage my arm. My hair fell into my eyes, stupid hair. There was the navigator a lever through his chest. The docking pilot sat besides him. She looked distressed. But, of course she would. Suddenly he began to scream. "Don't touch it! Don't you pull that handle!" he shouted.

The docking pilot sat besides her friend and said softly, "Alright, alright, someone... there's Anestaphine in the med-lock, that end of the cabin"

"Not anymore there's not," said the antique dealer, Paris. The docking pilot, whose name I had just remembered, Carolyn Fry, told everyone to leave. I walked out into the next room and saw Riddick chained to a bulkhead. I paused and stared at him; even with his blindfold I knew he could see me.

"Hey, you shouldn't be in here," Johns said appearing from outside. I turned my head and stared at him. He should _not _be in my business. People in my space usually got their throats cut. I sized him up, what was it worth to me to ghost him now? If I killed him there would be too many questions. Besides he's messed with Riddick more then me, best let him do the honors.

I breezed past Johns and into the daylight. He grabbed my arm, and gave me a smirk. I already saw the lust in his eyes.

"Just looking out for you safety," He said with a shrug. I looked down at his hand on my arm and then back at him.

"Maybe you should be looking out for yours, because if you _ever_ touch me again, I'll cut that little thing you call a dick and make you choke on it!" I hissed venom dripped from every word. His eyes widened in shock that I would say something like that. I easily pulled out of his grip and walked out side.

Even with my glasses the sun burned at first. I looked up to the top of the ship. The others were thanking Fry for saving them. They shouldn't have been. I could smell it on her, the guilt. She had tried to kill us that was the conclusion I came to. I didn't know how, when, or why; but she did and that's what counts.

Everyone had gone to try and find things they needed. I silently made my way into the room Riddick was in. On closer inspection of it I noticed the hole at the top of the bulkhead. What kind of merc was johns? Missing that? Pathetic! I went and sat down on a crate in front of Riddick.

"What's a girl like you doing here?" he said. Well as best he could with a bit in his mouth. I smirked and drummed my finger nails on the crate lazily. I had seen Johns with a pair of goggles, and I doubted that he wore them, so they had to be Riddick's. But what did Riddick need with goggles.

"Show me your eyes, Riddick," I purred.

"Can't do that with a blind fold on," he said, his word slurred slightly because of the bit. I stood and closed the distance between us. I leaned over him. I placed my weight on one of my arms which I leaned on the bar behind him. With my other hand I reached out and pulled down the blindfold.

Riddick

I could feel her pulling off my blind fold. The girl I had smelt early. Young. Twenty-one at the oldest. Her hands were smooth. She was the one who had stood up to Johns, and by the smell of john's sweat he had been scared shitless. I already liked this girl. As soon as the blindfold was off his eyes they shot opened. There she was leaning over me. Her long brown locks falling forward. She was thin with perfect curves. She wore a pair of tight jeans. Her black t-shirt hugged her torso perfectly and showed the bottom of her belly button. She sun kissed skin glowed slightly against the light coming from the door. A pair of dark sunglasses covered her eyes. She reached up and gently pulled down the glasses. I barely got a glimpse of her eyes before the shades were up again, what I didn't know was their image would haunt me for the rest of my days.

_Beautiful_

Her eyes were a ghost like grey. But what really was strange was the way when she looked into my eyes hers changed. The grey became gold and her pupils became cat-like slits. A smile flicked across her face and she stood up and replaced my blindfold.

"Going so soon?" I asked coolly. I felt her hair tickle my cheek and the faint sent of lavender filled my nostrils. I breathed in the sent greedily. She smelt _so_ good. She smelt not only of Lavender but she smelt something _else_. It sent my animal senses reeling. she had an air of Strong survival instinct. I admire that in a woman. Her warm breath ran across my ear. It made me shudder, barely, but it did.

"I'll make a deal with you, Riddick, you get out of this you can see _a lot_ more of me." Then she was gone. I spent the next few minutes savoring her lingering sent. I didn't know what it was, but something about her woke up the animal in me. I would take her deal, and when I got out of this I would find out what made her so addicting. One of my eyes was slightly uncovered and I looked up and saw the hole in the bulkhead.

_perfect_.


	2. Chapter 2: Escape and Phantom

I had left the room where Riddick was chained, his image permanently burned in my memory.

_**Admit it. He's hott. **_

_I see you're awake._

_**Yes, I am. Now stop changing to subject.**_

_Fine, and no I do not think he's hott._

_**Yes you do!**_

_Nuh uh! He's just built…and the coolest eyes…and I've never seen someone make no hair look SO good…OKAY! FINE! He is hott._

_**Told you.**_

_Besides it doesn't matter. I will never love again._

_**Well, it never hurts to look!**_

_And what about you missy. Where are you?_

_**Trailing that Merc**_

_WHAT!?!?!?!? If he finds you He'll know Nightmare is here and it won't take him long to figure out its ME!!!_

_**Jeez, calm down. He isn't going to see me. I'm the best REMEMBER?!?!?**_

_Okay Phantom, find me when you're done_

_**Roger. Over and out.**_

I walked out into the sunlight and glanced around. Shazza, Zeke, and Jack the 'boy' stowaway were with Fry wrapping the dead they found. Paris was watching his stores. I climbed onto the top of the ship. In the distance I saw a familiar blue uniform running off in the distance.

_**Riddick escaped.**_

A voice purred in my head. I turned to my right. There besides me was something, something no ordinary person would notice. It was completely camouflaged matching perfectly with its surroundings. The only thing you would notice was the way to air around it was. It's hard to explain without see. Have you ever come up a paved road on a hot day and seen how the road was in the distance, wavering? That's sort of how it is. Most would shove this off as a trick of light but I knew better.

"There's no one around" I said turning back to face the looming desert. It changed. There stood a large wolf like creature, phantom. She looked liked a wolf but was far from it. I'll try to paint a mental picture for you, let's start with her head. That is the most wolf-like part about her. Her head is a little more angular then a wolf's but that's not the biggest difference. The biggest differences are the two horns sticking out from the back of her, just above her ears. Her ears ended off in points and her eyes were pure white, no pupil. Her legs and body were pretty much like dogs except her paws are not like dog paws. The toes were not rounded and right next to each other. They were long and clawed at the ends. Another different about her was; from the middle of her forehead down to the tip of her long thin tail was a mane like length of fur. The fur moved softly in the light breeze and reminded me always of black fire. But the thing people always noticed first were the large, black; bat-like wings that sprouted between her shoulders.

Here is the link for a picture of her. was phantom, my lifelong companion and friend. She sat next to me. Phantom and I had a connection no one knew about we both came from the same testing lab. Let's just say a doctor was combining DNA and created two things that did not like being caged. Phantom sat besides me and I began to scratch her behind the ears. I heard the group talking about Riddick. I jumped easily off the ship and landed gracefully on my feet. No one noticed when I appeared next to Paris.

I walked in just in time to hear Paris asking Johns hat Riddick would want with them. "Maybe to take what you got, maybe to work your nerves, or maybe he'll just come and skull fuck you in your sleep," Johns said. "What a charmer," Shazza replied. Paris turned and nearly ran into me. "Where did you come from?" He cried dropping the antique weapons he was carrying. I tipped my head to one side so some of my hair fell in front of my face. "My mommy and daddy, "I purred sarcastically. Jack Grinned at my comment. "Well, what's your name? I don't think I saw you on the ship before take off," Shazza Asked/said. "I saw you," I said coolly and turned to walk away, "And the name's violet." With that I walked out of the ship and into the scorching sunlight. Johns came trotting out of the ship and stood besides me.

"We're heading off to look for after soon," He said looking out to the horizon, obviously looking in the direction Riddick had gone, "you should stay here, we don't need you slowing us down." With that he walked off.

Pretty soon Johns, Fry, Imam, and the pilgrims were getting ready to look for water. Shazza had made O2 breathers and offered me one. "Here, you probably need this more then me," She said holding out the breather. I stared at her from my place in the shadow of the ship and shook my head. "You sure?" she asked. I nodded. She gave me a questioning look but nodded all the same. I sensed Phantom near me, her swishing tail kicked up dust every once and a while but that was all.

It looked like they were heading out. I walked quickly my strides were long. I glanced at the three suns.

_Well, that rules out surface water._

I looked quickly around for Johns, my head never moved. A hand grabbed my arm. "I thought I said you're not coming," Said the owner of the arm. I turned and saw Johns

_Well speaking of the devil_

_**Bastard better walk or I'll saw him what these claws were made for.**_

I ignored Phantom, who was trotting next to me, and turned to Johns. "And I thought I said never to touch me again, but I guess we don't all get what we want do we?" I asked calmly shrugging off John's arm and catching the stride of Imam. After two false alarms on the part of Johns, he finally did something right, he spotted tree. Or so they thought. The three pilgrim kids ran up the slop shouting something in Arabic. I followed quickly but quietly. Something wasn't right about those trees. I came to the top of the hill where the rest of the group was. That's when what the 'trees' really were was revealed, Bones, An entire graveyard of them. "It's a communal graveyard, perhaps, Like the elephants of Earth," Imam said, one kid said something in Arabic. Imam translated, "He asks what could have killed so many great things." "Is this whole planet dead?" asked Fry.

_**No**_

_Huh?_

_**Don't you sense it? Something ancient lives here, hidden. I can feel it. And what ever it is, it's getting restless.**_

I thought aboutwhat phantom said. She was right, something was wrong here. I ran my hand over one bone.

_Scratch marks? This was no natural death_

Yes, something was definitely wrong here.

_What could kill some many wondrous things?_

_**Something worse then you, I, and Riddick combined.**_

_Whatever it is, I sure as hell don't want to meet it._

_**Something tells me we will.**_

_Yeah. _

My eyes darted to one side just in time to see a pair of shined eyes disappearing into the darkness of a skull. With Riddick on the loose and whatever killed these beasts getting restless something was bound to happen. I just didn't know what.


	3. Chapter 3: Graveyard, Settlement, and Mu

Chapter 3: Graveyard, Settlement, and Murder

I walked silently inside the ribcage of some poor dead creature. I had always had a soft spot for animals, maybe cause I am one, or almost anyway. Maybe that's why I liked Riddick so much. That was what kept running through my head. Where is he? What's he doing? Will Johns find him? … Is he thinking of me? A smell drifted to my nose, I inhaled sharply and spun just in time to find myself pinned against the bones behind me. A makeshift bone dagger was at my throat and Riddick stared at me through his goggles. A confident smirk was planted on his face. With his large hand he reached up to my glasses. I growled a warning and he paused for a moment, studying. "For a big bad **murder**, you sure haven't done much 'cept _Stalk_ me," I hissed. I could feel his eyes harden and a glare burn into me. I let a ghost of a smile appear on my face. A noise interrupted "Violet!" Came the annoying voice of johns.

_Bastard_

"Till next time, beautiful," Riddick said gruffly before walking off. I sunk down onto the soft earth.

_No! Do NOT!!! I will not fall for __**him**__, not after what happened._

I closed my eyes and heard Johns call for me again. I growled in the back of my throat.

_Is he calling me? Fucker, I am no dog!_

I stood and went out into the light. I walked calmly past Johns to alert him to the fact I was still alive. I jumped up onto the same ribcage as before. Crouching down I stared off over the horizon, I heard the faint Arabic voices of the kids. The wasteland was littered with hundreds of skeletons, I saw a swish of black of as Phantom ran between some bones, but she was far enough from the others so she wouldn't be seen. I smelt Fry beneath me and the wind brought the sent of johns as he walked up to Fry. "Drink?" he asked. Fry took the bottle of alcohol from Johns. I jumped in-between two bones and landed softly in a crack above them. "Probably shouldn't do this. Dehydrates you even more," Fry said taking a swig. "You're probably right," Johns replied chuckling, "You could've stayed at the ship. Probably should've. We don't find water, you know what happens." "I wanted to get away," she replied. Riddick's sent drifted up to my nose.

_What is he doing?_

"I've never seen a captain so ready to leave her ship," Johns replied eyeing Fry suspiciously. I clicked my tongue and saw Riddick sanding behind Fry.

_What the fuck? _

He cut a small strand of Fry's hair and sniffed it. I subconsciously felt to ends of my hair and found a lock shorter then the other

_He took some of my hair? WTF?_

"I think we should keep moving," Fry mumbled at the same time Johns said, "What did Owens mean...about not touching the handle?...This is between you and me, Carolyn. I promise." "I'm not your captain," Fry said softly looking at the dirt below her feet, "During the landing when...things were at their worst, Owens was at his best. He's the one that stopped the docking pilot from dumping the main cabin. Passengers." "And the docking pilot being?" asked Johns, "...I guess I'm a little more glad to be here than I thought. Johns set his hat on Fry's head and we headed out.

The farther we went the fainter Riddick's sent became. Phantom was heading back, she kicked up more dust then made me comfortable so she decided to trail Riddick.

**He's heading back**

_I know._

**I wonder why**

_Probably gonna kill someone_

**I thought we'd be the first to pick off one of these suckers!!**

I rolled my eyes at Phantom's comment. "What's up with you girl," asked Johns as he caught my stride, "I can't see how you see with those glasses." I turned and watched him for a moment. "Hn," I muttered and turned back to watch the Arabic kids. Two of them began to shout, "Hassan! Suleiman!" One ran back, "captain," He said pointing. There, just beyond the corner was a settlement.

"Is there anyone here?" called Fry. The holly man went to inspect some dead plants, In the earth the sent of water crept up to my senses.

_Water here, somewhere deep, probably an under ground supply._

There was no reply from Phantom which either meant she was in trouble (which I doubted) or she was watching something pretty interesting. My money was on the second one.

I sat perched on one of the buildings scanning the horizon. "Hello Mecca!" Came a shout. I turned and saw Fry running toward an abandoned skiff. I jumped down and joined Fry and Johns. "You just noticed this?" I asked dully. Johns gave me a questioning look and asked, "And when were you planning on telling us if we hadn't?" I shrugged and replied, "Maybe never."

"No juice. It looks like it's been laid up for years. But we might be able to adapt it to the—" Fry began. "Shut up!" Johns snapped, "Sorry, I thought I heard something." "Like what?" asked Fry. "Gunshots."

_Three to be exact. And they came from Zeke's gun, interesting._

As soon as we got back I saw the blood covering the hole Zeke had been digging. I heard shouts and a grunt. So, Riddick had been caught. Another blood rose to my nostrils.

_Riddick didn't kill him…_

**Nope, those things did….**

_So their awake…_

**Very.**

_So this doesn't bode well for Riddick._

**He told you he didn't kill Zeke and I hadn't been there would you have believed him?**

_Nope_

**Boy, this is going to be fun.**


	4. Chapter 4: Capture and Creatures

**Hello eyerbody or anybody. Whatever. Sorry I haven't updated sonce last year but I kinda forgot I had an account here, so yah. Sorry. I have the next few days off so I'll try and write a couple more chapters to make up for not updating in so long, so keep a look out. **

**vyolit.Nightmare**

Chapter 4: Capture and Creatures

I watched from the sidelines as Johns beat Riddick into submission.

**Not gonna help?**

_Why should I? If he was more careful he wouldn't have gotten caught. _

**Good point.**

"What did you do to Zeke!?" shrieked Shazza, "What did you do to him!?" She attempted to kill Riddick only to have Fry restrain her.

"Just kill him. Somebody just goddamn kill him, before he--" Shazza yelled as she struggled eventually landing her foot in Riddick's face and knocking him out. I stopped listening after that. Johns dragged Riddick (pretty slowly if I might add. He's so weak) into the ship and chained him up once again. But this time he was a little more careful about picking spots. Johns left to do something productive. Or he just went to sit on his lazy ass and shot up, yah that's probably it.

Riddick suppressed a groan as he opened his eyes. I wasn't surprised, that kick looked like it hurt. I ghosted over to him and sat on a bar in front of him, déjà vu much?

"What are you doing here?" H groaned. "Hm," I purred lightly, "I was just wondering something." His interest seemed to perk and he lifted his head to look at me. "Oh, yah? What were you wondering?" He returned. A devilish smirk adorned my face. Now it was time to see how far I could push Riddick before he snapped.

"I was just wondering. They say your one of the best, so how is it someone as _good_ as you can get caught _so_ easily a merc, a stupid, egotistical, feeble merc at that?" I asked, venom dripping from every word. Riddick let out a dark growl and lunged at me. His restraints caused him to stop a couple feet away. My smirk twisted up into a sadistic grin as I stood.

I moved so I stood only centimeters in front of him. Draping my arms around his shoulders lightly I leaned in and whispered in his ear.

Riddick

I was fuming. How dare that idiot girl say something like that to me! I had forgotten my early fascination with her and started planning ways to kill her when she stood. She moved closer to me and that fantastic sent of hers reached my nose, sending my senses into over drive. Just as soon as it appeared, my anger and hate toward the girl faltered and melted away. I could feel the lean muscles in her dainty looking arms and she wrapped them around my neck.

I first thought was to jerk back and bring the girl with me. But she must have felt me shift my weight because her arms loosened. Her skin was so soft. It made me wonder what the rest of her felt like. Her sharp fingernails traced the muscles in my shoulders as she leaned forward. Her warm full lips jus barely grazed my ear as she whispered in my ear.

"Sorry love. I just wanted to see how far I could push you. My offer still stands. But only if you promise you're going to ghost Johns or leave him to whatever killed Zeke. By the way I'm Violet." With that she was gone; slipped into another part of the ship while I was dazed by her sent. When I snapped out of it I finally processed what she had said. How did she know about the things that killed Zeke? I hadn't told anyone about the sounds yet. That's when it hit me. She felt it just like I did the presence of some predator. Now I was curious. Curious to know what was in that hole and curious to know who this girl really was. Who Violet really was. And how did she become like me, an animal?

Johns came walking back in, obviously high. Maybe it was time to make me little theory known to him.

Violet

I sat on the roof to the ship gripping a long silver dagger in my hand. Stupid Riddick. Why? Why is it, every time I'm around him my animal side wakes up? I growled to myself as a shudder ran down my spine. How long had it been since I killed someone? A week or so, no wonder I was getting antsy.

No wonder I found myself looking for the sweet spot, thinking how best to ghost these suckers without any of them knowing it. Always looking and watching. I guess that's just who I was. I had come on this trip trying to get away; trying to stop killing. But I guess no matter how hard I try I can't escape myself. I was made, bred, and trained to be a killing machine so that's what I was and always would be.

Why? Why would someone make a killing machine? What do you think? For money of course. I hate him for what he did. I let a ghostly smile spread across my lips as I remembered what I had done to him. I mean really what was he thinking? Did he really believe he could just take my humanity away and live to tell about it? Heh, fool.

I heard Johns walk out of the ship and go talk to Fry. I sighed.

**I wonder what'll happen to Riddick**

_Since when do you care?_

**I don't know. I like him.**

_What?_

**He's the first guy we've meet who isn't afraid of us. Besides he makes you happy.**

_I guess it is impressive that he isn't afraid of me and he does make – Wait! What!?_

**You know you like him and don't you dare argue with me. Besides I think he's just the kind of guy you need, someone who's strong and brave and doesn't take shit from anyone. **

_Humph. Whatever._

**Heh. I win**

I hissed lightly and blocked out Phantom's thoughts. Stupid wolf, bat, thing. But she did have a point; I was growing fonder of Riddick every minute I was with him. Damn. This was going to have to stop.

Riddick

Here I was minding my own business and trying to find a way out of this mess when the docking pilot came in. What was her name again? Fry, right. She starts asking about the noises I heard. Why should I tell her anything? And then she pulled it, the 'we're gonna leave you to die' speech. Please. She thinks I care? I wondered how far I could push her before she snapped. Heh, I need to stop talking to Violet, she was rubbing off on me.

"You mean the whispers?" I said softly. I watched Fry freeze up. Gotcha. "What whispers?" she whispered, fear glistening in her eyes like unshed tears.

"The ones telling me to go for the sweet spot just to the left of the spine, fourth lumbar down, the abdominal aorta. It's a metallic taste, human blood, copperish. If you cut it with peppermint schnapps, that goes—"

I was cut from my rant by Fry snapping, "Do you want to shock me with the truth now?" I sighed game over, might as well warn her. Well not warn her, I wanted to she what would happen once the others found out I wasn't the only dangerous thing here. They would probably panic and get themselves killed.

"All you people are so scared of me. Most days, I take that as a compliment. But it ain't me you got to worry about now." I growled watching the fear run through Fry's system. Maybe my game wasn't over yet.

"Show me your eyes," She requested.

"You'd have to come a lot closer for that." I growled. She shivered and walker closer.

"Closer." One step closer and I stood up, scaring the shit out of her, and opening my eyes. I smirked when the girl, Jack, in the corner spoke up.

"Where the hell can I get eyes like that?" She asked. I laughed mentally, these fools thought she was a boy, but decided to play along

"Gotta kill a few people," I said.

"Okay. I can do it," she replied excitedly.

"Then you gotta get sent to a slam where they say you'll never see daylight again." I continued, "You dig up a doctor and you pay him menthol Kools...to do a surgical shine job on your eyeballs."

"So you can see who's sneaking up on you in the dark?" She asked/stated.

"Exactly." I hissed.

"Leave!" Fry snapped, "…Leave." The girl muttered something but left like she was told.

I laughed lightly and purred, "Cute kid…Did I kill a few people?...Sure…Did I kill Zeke?...No. You got the wrong killer."

"He's not in the hole. We looked." She countered. I smirked, now time to set the bait. Soon they'd all be scared shitless and then I'd make my move.

"Look deeper," I said bluntly. I smirked as she left. I heard them talking about the skiff. All I had to do was get out of here. Then when they're all panicking and tearing each other apart, I'll take what I need and go. But first there was the matter of Violet. Yes, I'd have to look into that first.

END


	5. Chapter 5: Holes and Freedom

Chapter 5: Holes and Freedom

**In this chapter I am changing one of the scenes around a bit. Read and Review**

Violet

Fry had it stuck in her head that she needed to go into that goddamned hole.

_Idiot she's going to get herself killed and then who's going to fly us out of here?_

**Yah. But if push comes to shove I'll go save her sorry ass**

_I'd rather that didn't happen, let me handle it._

**Fine**

Johns, after he failed to stop Fry, had come up with the ingenious idea to tie a rope around Fry's waist so they could pull her back. Not that it would really help. I could smell the fear coming of Fry in waves as she began her descent into the hole. Stupid woman she doesn't even know what's down there. I sighed lightly. What happens when I lose sight of her? I can't hear things going on under ground. I glanced quickly around and walked over to one of the termite mound looking things. I tapped on one and the sound echoed. They're hollow? Who would have guessed? I leaned against it and concentrated on the noises bouncing off the inside of it. I could hear Fry walking around in there, but I also heard them. They had her surrounded, waiting for the moment to strike. And then the noises started. They were using some sort of echolocation like mine. Shit. I could hear Fry scrambling. She was inside one of the mounds.

I could hear her loud and clear when she shouted, "I'm in here!... I'm in here! I'm inside!"

I could hear her but no one else could, and if I just ran off and found her what would people think?

That when Imam said something, "I thought I heard something." Good. Now everyone was listening. One of them was bound to hear something.

"Please! Can your hear me?" I heard and Jack ws off running. I caught up to him easily as did Johns and Imam. They started chopping a hole in the mound where Fry was.

"Give me you goddamn hand," Johns growled as he pulled Fry out of the mound. Imam and Johns carried some ways away. I seemed to be the only one who noticed the thing still had a hold on the rope Johns had, being the idiot he was, made her wear. I tried to tell them but no one was listening since they were all firing questions at Fry until she silenced them.

"Fuck! that was so fucking stupid! I don't know what the fuck is in there… but whatever it is, it got Zeke, and it nearly got me—" Fry was cut short when the things pulled her back in. Imam and Johns had a good grip on Fry but they were losing her. They were trying to get the belt off but that wasn't going so well. Damn I could believe I was doing this. Running to another mound I smashed a hole in the side and slide down.

Vibrations were echoing off the wall, which, unknown to the creatures, was giving me a perfect view. Jack was screaming down after me. I ran easily to the ropw that the creatures had a hold on. I growled in annoyance and pulled out a long siulver dagger which had been strapped to my calf.

I cut the rope holding Fry easily and I could hear them cheering until they heard Jack screaming after me.

"Violet!" Johns shouted down. I moved toward the mound Fry had been but saw that one of the creatures was on it.

_Damn_

**Need some help?**

_I can handle it._

The creatures circled me thinking that I could see them. I dodged easily as the one on the mound lunged at me. Jumping up and climbed with ease and speed up to the hole Fry had been in. The creature hadn't even got up by the time I was out. I slid out and into the daylight. Man I had liked it down there better. Slipping my dagger back into place I contented to lean on the mound and watch in delight as Johns and the others yelled 'down' to me. Jack looked like she was ready to cry as they began to turn away thinking I was dead.

Then Jack saw me and screamed, "Violet!" Before running toward me and hugging me. That surprised me. People don't usually hug me. I stiffened and petted her on the head lightly. Hopefully she would let go.

"What the hell were you thinking!? You could have gotten KILLED!!" Johns shouted.

"And this should bother me… why?" I asked in a monotone. Johns was speechless, obviously thinking about how I could be so 'stupid'.

"Thanks," said Fry meekly. I just nodded and pried Jack's arms off me. She was beginning to remind me of a lost puppy. I like puppies. We, well everyone but me since I decided not to take part in the discussion, decided that we should all go to the settlement. Yippee! I took my usual place on top of the ship and was surprised when Jack joined me.

"That was really brave" She whispered softly. I tipped my head to look at her, yep she definitely reminded me of a lost puppy. Curse my weak spot for puppies.

"Thanks," I muttered. I saw Johns walk into the container Riddick was in.

"What do you think he's doing?" asked Jack. I smirked and replied," Probably making a deal with Riddick."

"Really, you think so?" She asked. "Johns maybe an egotistical prick but he isn't stupid. He knows those 'things' are dangerous and it's better to be Riddick's friend right now." While Jack thought about that I looked for Phantom.

_Where are you?_

**In the container with Riddick**

_Why?_

**I don't know, because I want to**

_I've never seen you so…while accepting of someone._

**Hmmm, I guess it is weird, I still like him though.**

_Johns in there making a deal?_

**Yah, No restraints as long as Riddick does what he says**

_That's bull shit_

**He also says he'll say Riddick died in crash**

_I bet Riddick had some choice words for him_

**Hehe, yah. Something along the lines of 'ghost me motherfucker'**

_Hah, but my guess is that Riddick will take the deal_

**Yep but he'll defiantly ghost Johns eventually**

_If I don't get to that merc first_

With Riddick 'free' Imam and Fry grabbed a battery from the ship and we headed out. I laughed silently when Shazza said something, "So, you click your fingers and he's one of us now?"

"I didn't say that. Atleast this way I don't have to worry about you all… falling asleep and not waking up," Johns replied.

"So can I talk to him now?" asked Jack.

"No," Johns and Shazza said in unison. Jack looked back as Riddick and I motioned for her to walk by me. I was currently walking in front of Paris who was in front of Riddick. Jack caught my stride and I gave her a wink and began to slow down.

"Blast," said Paris as he dropped a bottle of wine. By this time Jack and I were beside him and we stopped too, pretending we were gonna help. I couldn't help but smirk when Riddick picked up the bottle.

"Paris P. Ogilvie. Antiquities dealer, entrepreneur," said Paris holding out a hand to Riddick. What did he think he was going to get his wine back? Hah, I doubted it.

"Richard B. Riddick. Escaped convict… murdered," He replied shaking Paris's hand and opening the bottle.

"That's a particularly good Shiraz. It's a lovely drop," Stuttered Paris as Riddick began to drink the bottle down, "It's very expensive…By all means, please. Help yourself." He finished just in time for Riddick to hand the bottle back to him and we were on our way.

I smirked and I could barely hear Phantom snickering besides me. Riddick sure was proving to be an interesting character. I'd have to find some time to 'talk' to him once we were at the settlement. That is if Johns would leave him alone for two seconds and if things didn't go from bad to worse, which I had a feeling they were.


End file.
